The Ghost Prince
by forever-stained-crimson
Summary: When young Daniel Fenton dies at the age of four, he is sent into the ghost zone. with no family or memory, he is taken in by the king and made prince. he is taught their ways and traditions. As time passes, it is time for his final test before coronation. he must survive one year in the human world.
1. Prologue

**I know I shouldn't be starting a new story when I have three others to make but I have a reason for not updating sooner! My computer wouldn't turn on because there was an error and I just figured out how to fix it.**** It's**** been driving me insane!**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is not mine.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Young Daniel Fenton was nothing like his sister. At the age of one Jasmine Fenton could recite the alphabet perfectly and count to one-hundred. When Danny was one, he was still learning to walk. When Jazz was two she could ride a bike, to addition, subtraction, and skipped two grades in her elementary school. At the age of two, Danny was just beginning to form full sentences. When they were three Jazz was named the teacher's assistant and passed each class with no less than an A while Danny made it by with B's and C's. and so it was no surprise that Danny was left in his sisters shadow. With all of her achievements no one had time for him. At school he was reprimanded for not being as smart as her, and when they called home his parents were always to busy making sure that their daughter was still on the right path. Whenever Jazz's birthday came around she was showered with gifts, love and companionship. When Danny's birthday would come he would never get a thing from his parents. Jazz was always the one to sing him the birthday song, and try to do something for him before her parents took her away for more praising and love. It seemed that she was the only one who cared. This was why it was no surprise what happened on his fourth birthday.

* * *

Weeks before his birthday, Danny asked for one simple thing. A spaceship. Of course his parents were too busy finishing up their ghost portal or caring for Jazz to pay any attention to him. It seemed that Jazz was the only one who heard him. So with her little allowance she boughs cotton and paint. She took one of her toys and tore it apart, using the outside as the walls for the spaceship. She stuffed it with cotton, added stars, and even painted the NASA logo on the side. When she gave it to Danny, no words could describe how he felt. He hugged his sister with all his might and even gave her his favorite stuffed bear as a thanks. And with his gift in hand he went off to bed and Jazz soon did the same.

It wasn't three hours later that Jazz was woken up by her parents yelling, and the smell of smoke. She couldn't make out too many words but she heard "ecto-filtrator" and "explode". Before she could even comprehend what was going on she was snatched out of the bed and out on the street across from her home. Her parents fussed over her but she felt as if something was wrong. She looked around and noticed that Danny was missing. She began to cry.

"What's wrong sweetie?" her mother asked.

"Danny's still inside!" she screamed.

It took a moment for the words to register, but when they did her parents began panicking. They needed to save their son, but they couldn't leave Jazz by herself. She was just a little girl, and she needed them! So they settled on shouting his name.

It wasn't long before Danny came to the front door, rubbing his eye and clutching his new spaceship. He looked up and saw his family screaming for him to get out of the house, but before he could, Fenton Works went up in flames.

They would never forget his screams of agony as the fire ate at him. The screams never ceased until at last the fire department put out the flames. When alerted that a little boy was inside they moved quickly, carrying the debris away in search of him. When they found him though, the image was forever burned into their minds

Sticking out from the rubble, where the front door used to be, was a charred blackened arm, a toy spaceship clutched tightly in its hand.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Please read and review!**


	2. Family?

**So sorry for the long wait…school and then hurricane sandy but thanks for reviews!**

**Disclaimer is in the first chapter.**

* * *

_**Family?**_

Skulker was flying through the Ghost Zone. His King had just been informed that a rift was made between their world and the living and Skulker was to find out exactly what happened. Upon arriving at the site he didn't expect to find a child floating there. A child with hair as white as snow floating there as if asleep. He quickly grabbed the toddler and flew back towards Pariah's Keep.

ooOoo

The first thing Danny realized when he woke up was that he wasn't home. He was in a room painted in silver and green lying on a four-poster bed. The last thing he remembered was looking for his parents before everything got hot and he fell asleep. He was just about to get up and walk around when the door opened.

"Ah," said a deep voice. "I see you have finally awoken, young one. May I inquire as to why you were out in the zone all alone?"

"Huh?"

The King chuckled, as if he found the child's confusion amusing.

"Let me start from the beginning. I am Pariah Dark King of the Ghost Zone. There was a rift between my world and the living and when someone was sent to discover the cause, you were discovered at the scene. May I ask what you were doing?"

His voice had gained an edge, as if it was an unspeakable crime to have contact with the living realm, but Danny didn't notice. He hadn't heard anything past the word "ghost".

"G-ghost?" he stammered. "But mommy and daddy said ghosts are bad. They say ghosts take away bad boys."

His eyes widened.

"Was I bad today?" his lower lip trembled and tears came to his eyes. "I didn't mean to! I don't even remember what I did…" his voice trailed off as his small body shuddered with the force of his sobs.

For the first time in his life (and afterlife), Pariah Dark didn't know what to do. He had never had children. And thus didn't know how to console a crying four year old. He settled for awkwardly patting his head in hopes that her would calm down.

He didn't expect for Danny to launch himself into his arms and cry into his shoulder. He didn't expect the small child to fall asleep on him. As such, he didn't expect to fall asleep as well, one arm wrapped around the child who clung to him even in sleep.

And that was exactly how his wife found them the next morning.

* * *

There was giggling. The most annoying sound a man could wake up to. And it just wouldn't stop. He cracked one eye open and looked into the smiling faces of his wife and her best friend.

"Celeste, Desiree, what are you both doing there?"

"I think the question, dear, is what are you doing with that child?"

Pariah groaned. He knew he would never live this down; it was just his luck too.

"Nothing, the child was crying and threw himself at me. I must have fallen asleep."

"Ahuh.." Desiree giggled. "I can totally understand that. All powerful Pariah comforting a-"

She was cut off when the bed shifted and a small head of white hair popped up. Green eyes blinked open and took in their surroundings. When his eyes focused, he saw the two women in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked in a soft voice.

"I'm Celeste, young one. What's your name?"

"Danny Fenton."

"Well that's not right. Fenton is such a human name and, as you can see," she said holding up a mirror, "you are no longer human. I think Phantom would be more suited. Don't you agree?"

When Danny looked in the mirror he gasped in surprise. His black hair had become a snowy white, and his once sky blue eyes were now a shining emerald green. His skin, pale from lack of sun was now tanned, as if he had spent all day at the beach.

"W-what happened to me?"

"It would seem, young Phantom, that you are now of our world. Would you tell me what happened before you went to sleep? Before you woke up in this room?"

Danny's face scrunched up and his brows furrowed ass he tried to remember.

"I-I was in bed," he stuttered, "and there was a loud noise so I hid in the closet. Mommy and daddy didn't come get me, but I heard them! They were calling me, so I went outside, and then…then.."

"What happened, little one?"

"It got really hot, and I got really sleepy so I went to sleep. But then I woke up here! I don't see my mommy and daddy! Don't they love me anymore? They always leave me alone. I didn't mean to be bad!"

He started crying again so Celeste took him in her arms and rocked him until his cries died down into sniffles.

"Your mommy and daddy don't sound really nice, huh?"

He shook his head.

"Would you like a new mommy and daddy?"

He hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Would you like me to be your mommy? Pariah can be your daddy."

There was a split second of hesitation before Danny threw himself at her, crying tears of joy. It wasn't long before he exhausted himself and fell asleep in her arms. She placed him on the bed, before motioning for Pariah and Desiree to follow her.

* * *

When they reached the ballroom, the argument began.

"Celeste, how could you? We don't know anything about this child! How could you just offer something like that without consulting me?"

Her red eyes burned with fury.

"Do not dare speak to me in that tone Pariah!" she screeched, "I am not one of your servants, I am your wife and expect to be treated as such! He is but a child! A broken child who needs love! You need an heir before your reign is up, as the council has said countless times! How can you deny that this is something you both need?"

She breathed heavily as both Pariah and Desiree stared at her in shock.

"Y-you are right. He is but a child. I will make the arrangements for our people to see him within the week."

"Thank you Pariah."

Desiree looked at them for a second before bursting out laughing.

"Wow, that was entertaining. At least he can pass as your son. He looks enough like the both of you."

It was true. With Celeste's white hair and tan skin, and pariahs green eyes he could pass as their son with no problem.

"So mote it be." Celeste said. "By the end of this week, we shall introduce Prince Phantom, The Ghost Prince."

* * *

**Read and review people. I will try and update another one tomorrow. So….**

**CLICK THE BUTTON!...please?**


	3. High School Drama

**Ummmm…Hi? Sorry about the wait but I've been sooooo busy with midterms and honors classes but I'm back now!**

**DISCLAIMERS NOW ON PROFILE!**

* * *

_**High School Drama**_

_"So mote it be." Celeste said. "By the end of this week, we shall introduce Prince Phantom, The Ghost Prince."_

**Thirteen Years Later**

"Come _on_ Danny, we need to get to the school and sign in before it starts. You _know_ your father will have _both _of our heads if we're late!"

"Chill Ember, Father wont do anything. Besides we have five minutes and if you bothered to look up you'd see that we've been standing in front of the school for the past ten minutes."

His normally blue haired companion looked up, startled. Her now black hair cascading down her face, green eyes showing the surprise that was on her face.

Danny gave her a sympathetic look, a small smirk on his face as he said,

"There, there, we all know you have your slow moments. You just can't help your cluelessness sometimes."

She growled, hitting him on the back of the head.

"Don't think just because we're betrothed that I wont hurt you." She smirked. "I'm sure it would be entertaining to see our parents faces when I come back without you."

Not wanting to loose this fight, Danny raised himself to his full height. At seventeen he now stood proudly at 6''4, his hair just barely brushing against is shoulders, with a well-toned body.

"I'd like to see you try." He replied with a subtle smirk.

"Don't be stupid, dipstick. You know we have to get in there. We have Lancer first and did you see his face when we enrolled? He looked at us like we were scum." Ember groused.

"Don't I know it." He groaned. "I still don't understand why we need to come here. The humans are weak anyway, it's not like they can do much."

"And _that_ is exactly why your father sent us here. You are constantly underestimating them, lets just get this over with."

And with that said she walked up to the front doors of the school, Danny following all the while complaining loudly.

"Class please welcome our new students, Daniel Phantom and Ember McLain."

The class clapped unenthusiastically before Danny and Ember were assigned their seats.

As they sat they looked around at their new classmates, taking in the faces that would surround him for the next year. There was a muscular blond boy throwing wads of paper at a the kid in front of him, a pretty Latina speaking animatedly with the blond next to her, and dark skinned girl dressed in orange who seemed to be purposely ignoring everything around her except for her glances at the window every so often.

However, the most unusual pair they had seen was the goth and techno geek in front of them. Both seemed completely opposite but also looked as though they'd been friends forever. They were passing notes and every so often would glance back at them before giving a dirty look to the jock throwing paper at the nerd.

They shared a look. It seemed as though there was some sort of rivalry going on.

* * *

After class the pair was bombarded with questions.

_Where did they come from? Why were they there? _

And the most popular...

_Do you have a girlfriend/boyfriend?_

They finally got peace at lunch but it only lasted a few moments before the "popular" kids came waltzing up to their table.

"Hey Daniel," the Latina from earlier purred, not noticing her blond boyfriend sending her scandalous looks, "I didn't get to introduce myself earlier, but, I'm _Paulina_." She said, putting emphasis on her name as if he were supposed to be impressed by it.

Danny just gave her a bored look and replied,

"It's Danny not Daniel, and that may be because you were too busy sending murderous looks at my fiancé all morning."

"F-_F__iancé!",_Paulina shrieked. "What do you mean fiancé? Your seventeen!"

"Apparently you don't know the meaning of betrothal." Ember said, a satisfied smile on her face at seeing the girl so angry. "He's mine and I don't plan on letting him go anytime soon."

Paulina huffed but gave a smile that looked forced.

"Well, we were just wondering," she started, gesturing at the group of people gathered around her, "If you would like to join the A-List. You definitely look good enough, and with the reputation you're getting, you'll soon be the most popular boy in Casper High."

Danny looked thoughtful for a moment before looking her straight in the eye.

"I would rather eat one of your friends dirty socks after practice then ever join a group of shallow, self-absorbed people who will most likely live the years after high school alone and depressed because they did nothing worthwhile when it counted."

It took the A-List a moment to get what he said, but when they did their faces twisted in rage.

"Fine." The blond from earlier said. "Since you denied our invitation and _then_ insulted us I guess you'll have to deal with living the rest of your lives as losers."

With that, he turned and stormed off, the rest of his friends following him after sending murderous looks at the two.

Danny and Ember shared a look and smirked.

This was certainly going to be an interesting year.

* * *

**Short I know, but this was only a filler. Next chapter for An Air To The Throne should be up later tonight or tomorrow.**

**Any questions can be posted in reviews or you can pm me, but for now…**

**CLICK THE BUTTON!**

**P.s.**** is anyone interested in being my beta? I'll get done faster and the stories will come out better.**


End file.
